


A Broken Vow

by lvtwilight09



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvtwilight09/pseuds/lvtwilight09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett thought he knew what he wanted. He had a great life, a beautiful finace, a wonderful future waiting for him. A drunken night with his best friend changes everything, and leaves Emmett questioning everything he ever knew about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**EmPOV**

We sit and laugh, just hanging out like always.

It’s how it’s always been…since we were kids.

You’re the brother I never had.

“Emmett…” you say. You sound nervous, unsure.

“Yeah Jazz?”

“We’ve been friends a long time right?”

“Yes.”

“And nothing would change that right?”

“Nah man. What’s going on Jasper? Is everything okay?”

I’ve never seen you like this.

Afraid…of me…of telling me something.

We’ve never judged each other, always supported each other.

So why are you so afraid now?

“What’s up man? You know I’ll always have your back.” I tell you.

You sigh nervously.

“I’m gay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

You sit and stare at me.

It’s clear you didn’t expect me to come out to you.

I start to freak out…maybe I should have just kept it a secret.

We’ve always been honest with each other, but I don’t want to lose your friendship either.

It’s why I’ll never tell you the whole truth.

That I’m in love you with.

That I have been for years now.

I could never tell you the truth, not now that you have Bella.

Not now that you just had me go ring shopping for her with you.

“Its cool man, as long as you’re happy,” you tell me.

And just like that, everything goes back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

Things are cool between us.

Although now that I’ve told you I’m gay I feel like I have to be more careful around you.

I’m afraid you’ll notice me staring or checking out your ass.

It doesn’t help that we work together.

I’m worried you’ll realize that I want you for myself…

That you’ll realize that no matter how much I like Bella, that I think I’d be better for you than her.

The fact that you’ve never even given the slightest hint that you could be bi or gay doesn’t matter.

But I keep myself from saying anything at all about it to you…because that’s how much I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

You took her away this weekend.

A romantic getaway…you thought it would be perfect for the proposal.

I feel you slipping away from me.

My chance with you drifting further and further away.

Then I remind myself that I never had a chance to begin with.

It’s after midnight on Saturday when the phone rings.

I can hear the excitement in your voice.

“She said yes Jazz!” you nearly shout through the phone.

My heart shatters, but my voice conveys my happiness for the both of you.

We make plans…to celebrate once you get home.

But it’s you’re final question that kills me.

“So what do you say Jasper…” you ask. “Will you be my best man?”


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

You asked me to be your wife tonight.

I couldn’t be happier than I am now with your ring on my finger, knowing that I will be Mrs. McCarty before the year is over.

We agreed we didn’t want a long engagement.

I can’t help but worry about Jasper though.

I can still remember when you told me he came out to you.

I know the engagement will be hard for him.

He may never say anything to you, and you may never notice, but I do.

The way he looks at you…it’s more than just a friendship or brotherly love.

He _loves_ you…just like I do.

I’ll keep his secret though…it’s not my place to say anything.

Because I know, while not in the same way, you love him too.


	6. Chapter 6

**EmPOV**

You’re quite for a moment after I ask, and I check my phone to make sure I haven’t lost the call.

“Jazz…you there man?”

“Huh? Yeah man. Of course I’ll be your best man. Congratulations Em, I’ll talk to you once you get back home.”

And just like that, you hang up.

You sounded distant and sad on the phone. Your well wishes seemingly forced.

I’m worried about you man…lately you’ve seemed odd.

Especially when I bring up Bella.

It confuses me because you’ve always gotten along well together.

I hope you’re ok.

I hope there’s nothing seriously wrong, because you’re my best friend and I love you like a brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

The weekend after your engagement, Bella goes home to visit her parents.

We go out to celebrate you taking the plunge into married life.

We’re at our favorite sports bar.

I’ve lost track of how many drinks and shots I’ve had.

I stopped counting after my ninth…it’s the only way I’d be able to make it through tonight.

You’re kind of drunk too, but you manage to get us into a cab and back to your place.

You tell me I can crash here for the night.

We’re sitting on the couch, half passed out, and my verbal filter has been obliterated by the alcohol.

My hand is resting on your leg.

You look at it and then me, slightly bleary eyed.

“I love you Emmett…I always have,” I slur out in my drunken haze.

“I know man. I love ya too bro.”

“No Emmett, I mean I’m _in_ love with you…” I trail off as my hand moves higher up your thigh.

You just stare at me as understanding crosses your face.

I don’t know what comes over me, maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe I don’t care anymore, but I lean in to you and press my lips to yours.


	8. Chapter 8

**EmPOV**

I don’t know why, but your admission doesn’t bother me…it almost feels right in some way.

And then you’re coming towards me, and you’re kissing me.

I know I should pull away, tell you to stop…but something feels right.

Your hands grip me, and their roughness is a welcome change from the softness of Bella’s.

Your tongue enters my mouth…and I hear you moan as mine responds in kind, except then I realize the moan is from me and not you.

The hardness of your body as you press yourself against me feels like… _home_.

I’ve never felt that with Bella…I’ve never gotten this hard because of her…

Before I know it, we’re moving to my bedroom.

Clothes are lost along the way, you trail kisses down my chest.

My mind is a swirling haze of lust and confusion.

I don’t know what I should do so I just go with it, giving into what my body is seeming to crave.

You take me in your mouth, and as I feel the warmth and wetness of it surround me, my hands thread into your hair.

I fuck your mouth with wild abandon, not even registering how turned on I get as you work a finger into my ass.

“FUCK, JAAASSSPPPEEERR!” I cry out as I cum and you swallow everything I give you.

I shouldn’t have done this…I should have stopped it…but all I can think now is that it’s my turn, as I flip you onto your back.


	9. Chapter 9

**JPOV**

The moment our lips touch, I sober up, realizing what I’ve done and what I’ve said.

I know I should stop, but I’m greedy and want the moment to last, all the while bracing for you to push me away.

You never do.

We end up in the bedroom.

You let me use my mouth on you.

I’ll never forget the taste, how you felt, how you sounded as you screamed out my name as you came.

I’m still bracing for you to realize what’s happening, to stop it.

All too quickly you flip us so that you have me pinned to the bed, a primal growl escapes you as you lick up my neck and whisper into my ear “My turn.”

My cock is aching and leaking…waiting for your touch.

It’s not left to wait long.

Your teeth nip at my nipple as your hand strokes my dick.

I love how your hand feels on me, my hips lifting and trusting into your grip.

I can’t find my words, the only sounds coming out of me are grunts and moans from how good you’re making me feel.

Out of nowhere, you put your mouth on me, taking me in until I hit the back of your throat.

You give my balls a gentle squeeze as you hum around my dick and it’s enough to send me over the edge as I cry out your name.

You roll off of me, the both of us panting and spent from our releases and as we drift off to sleep, I can’t help but wonder what will happen once we look back on this in the clear light of day.


	10. Chapter 10

**EmPOV**

The light pouring in through the window wakes me up.

I’m a little thrown by the body snuggled up next to me because I know Bella is away this weekend.

It’s when I feel your dick poking me in the ass that I remember what happened last night.

And I remember all of it.

I bolt out of bed, whispering to myself “What the fuck have I done?”

My movements startle you and you sit up in the bed.

I don’t know what this means for me…especially because as my eyes look you over I feel my cock getting hard.

“Em…” You start to say, but at this point I just want to put this all behind me.

“I’m not gay Jazz.” I tell you in a stern voice, all the while my subconscious is screaming at me for lying…to him, to myself, to Bella.

My words hurt you, I can tell. You have the same look on your face as the day you watched your dog get run over by the garbage truck when we were in high school.

“I don’t love you like that Jasper. I love Bella. I’m _marrying_ Bella.” I continue to say, and now I don’t know if I’m trying to convince him or myself.

“I think it’s time for me to go,” you whisper. You sound so broken, so hurt…I didn’t mean to hurt you like this…but _we_ can’t happen.

I don’t know what to say so I stay quiet as I follow your lead and throw on some clothes.

I stop you before you leave.

“This doesn’t change anything Jasper. You’re still my best friend, my best man…you always will be.”

I can see you trying to fight the tears, and what you say to me as you walk out the door cuts straight to my heart because I don’t know where to go from here.

“Don’t try to fool yourself Em. There’s no going back…this changes everything.”


	11. Chapter 11

**JPOV**

You crushed my heart this morning.

I wasn’t foolish enough to think that things would change between us overnight, but for to toss what happened aside…

For you to just pretend like nothing happened and just go on as if nothing had changed between us…

It killed me.

Your voice was so cold towards me.

I don’t think you even realized how harsh and void of emotion it was.

You dismissed me, as if what I thought or felt or had to say didn’t matter.

I can see the war going on inside you.

It’s clear in your eyes that you don’t know who you are anymore.

You’re unsure of what you want.

And I know I should probably walk away now before I get hurt any more, but…I love you.

I always will.

The way I feel about you…there’s no getting over because this kind of love only comes along once in a lifetime and I’d rather live my life alone as just your friend than with someone else.

But for now, I need to go.

I need a little distance to allow the hurt to fade, and for you to realize that what I said is true.

What happened between us changes everything.


	12. Chapter 12

**EmPOV**

You were right Jasper…what we did changed everything.

You’ve been so distant, and truth be told I don’t know how to act around you anymore.

I don’t know what to say to you.

Things with Bella are…difficult.

For me anyway.

She’s over the moon with planning the wedding.

All I can think about is you.

Whenever Bella touches me, or has sex with me, my mind wanders to you.

Bella’s mouth on my dick doesn’t feel right anymore.

Her kisses feel wrong.

I long for your touch and to feel you underneath me.

I want your cock in my mouth again.

But I’m torn…I still love Bella too, and I can’t just walk away from her.

These months since that night have made me realize a lot of things.

That what I feel for Bella is nothing compared to what I feel for you.

I love you both, I just love you both differently.

It’s getting harder for me to be physical with her.

I told her we should wait until our wedding night so she wouldn’t get suspicious.

I don’t know how to choose between you two because I don’t want anyone to be hurt.

My bachelor’s party is tomorrow.

Will you still be there?

Will I get the chance to talk to you?

Will I get the change to tell you that I don’t regret what happened between us.

That I’ve accepted that part of myself.

That I’m in love with you too.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**JPOV**

It’s your party tonight.

I still came because I promised I would.

Because I knew it was important to you.

You keep looking at me.

There’s so much I want to say to you.

That I understand your reaction.

That I’m not angry or hurt anymore.

That I’m ready for us to get back to being us again…because I’ve missed you terribly.

After a while you walk over to me, asking me if we can speak in private.

I agree and follow you into the bathroom, noticing that you lock the door once I’m inside.

“Emmett,” I start to say, but you cut me off.

“I love you Jasper,” you tell me, but your eyes say so much more.

They show me that you love me like I love you, but they also show how your heart isn’t totally free.

“But…” I ask, knowing there is more to say.

“I still love Bella too. I made a promise to her, a promise I intend to keep. But I can’t give you up either.”

Maybe it means I’m weak, or maybe it means I’m selfish, but I can’t bring myself to care about Bella in this moment, or what it means that you won’t give all of yourself to me because you’re marrying her tomorrow.

“I love you too Em…and I’ll take you any way that I can have you. We can be discreet. Bella doesn’t have to know.”

You search my eyes for any sense of hesitancy, but I’m sure.

The chance to even have a part of you is more than I thought I’d ever get to have and I’m not about to throw it away.

We manage to sneak out of your party and go to my place where we spend the rest of the night together, reconnecting…our bodies and our hearts.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

The cake taunts me as I sit in the empty ballroom.

It was supposed to be ours.

We were supposed to cut that cake together.

I couldn't find you earlier.

Alice said she had seen you with Jasper.

I found you both in the bathroom.

He was on his knees…your cock was in his mouth.

Today was supposed to be a celebration of us starting a life together.

You and me…Bella and Emmett.

You didn't even hear me walk in as I watched you cum in his mouth.

How could you do this to me?

How could you do this to us?


	15. Chapter 15

**EmPOV**

**I** should have listened to you.

You told me that as much as you wanted me, that my wedding day wasn’t the time for us to be sneaking of for a bathroom blowjob.

I begged you, pleaded with you until you agreed,

I needed to feel our connection, and in my haste, I forgot to lock the door.

I needed to know that what we have is real, because marrying Bella today made me realize a lot.

I wanted it to be you who I was taking vows with.

I wanted it to be you who I was declaring my undying love to in front of family and friends.

As soon as the words man and wife were said, it all came crashing down.

I loved Bella, but I wasn’t _in_ love with her.

At least not anymore.

I truly believe I was once, but things change, people change.

Bella said I had to choose, and her anger, hurt and betrayal made you realize you deserved more than just being my dirty little secret.

I said I loved you both.

You told me to sort my shit out, and figure out what I wanted because I couldn’t have you both.

I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself, for forcing me to realize what I want.

You awoke in me who I was truly supposed to be.

The only problem was that in the process of finding myself, I think I’ve lost everyone and everything that matters.


	16. Chapter 16

**JPOV**

I knew fooling around in the bathroom during your wedding would lead to trouble.

I never expected it to be Bella though who caught us.

Damn Alice and her big mouth.

Maybe it’s for the best though.

Seeing Bella’s reaction, as much as I hated hurting her, made me realize that I deserved better too.

No more coming second best.

I love you, and you say you love me…so you need to start acting like it.

I know it’s not an easy decision, but it’s one you need to make because you can’t have us both.

Bella knew all along about my feelings.

She told me she knew from the minute you told her I was gay, could tell by how I looked at you.

She just never thought I’d act on them, hurt her the way I did.

She said she considered me a brother, someone she could trust.

I didn’t apologize.

I don’t regret my actions, because that would mean regretting you.

It’s the timing of when it all happened that I regret.

And the fact that by standing up for myself and forcing you to choose, that I may have lost you for good.


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

It’s been three months since our debacle of a wedding.

You didn’t even need me to tell you that I wanted you to move out.

You had all of your stuff packed and out within a matter of days.

We talked briefly here and there, but I held my ground.

I didn’t want to hear from you until you figured yourself out.

And even then, I didn’t know if we could move forward, move past the hurt.

But you came by the apartment today, and you made your decision clear.

You didn’t say much other than “I’m sorry” as you left the divorce papers for me to sign.


	18. Chapter 18

**EmPOV**

I wasn’t surprised that it was only a matter of days before the finalized divorce papers were delivered.

I’m glad it went quickly.

It took me forever to get my act together, even if it was just a few months.

I even went to a therapist.

I figured out some things…what and who I couldn’t live without…

Things I want and need to tell you…

Promises I want to make to you…

Because you’re worth it.

Because I love you.

Because I want a life with you…if you’ll have me.

I’ve missed you these past few months.

We’ve only ever really seen each other at work.

Our conversations brief and void of anything personal.

But tonight we’ll talk.

Because you agreed to see me tonight.

Because tonight I want to bear my soul to you, and give you my heart… all of it…because you deserve nothing less than all of me…if you’re willing to still have me.


	19. Chapter 19

**JPOV**

I’m nervous as I walk into the restaurant.

I know tonight will be _the talk._

We’ve kept our distance these past few months.

I think it was for the best.

We both needed space to clear our heads.

I needed to be sure of what I wanted, and you needed to just figure out you.

I walk towards the table, and you stand to greet me, wrapping me up in a hug.

I can’t help but inhale your scent and melt into your embrace.

I’ve missed being close to you.

The waiter comes and we order and after we’ve caught up and we begin our meal, the awkward silence decends, neither of us knowing really where to begin.

“Bella and I are divorced.” You tell me matter of factly.

It almost causes me to choke on my food.

I just stare at you, unsure of what to say so you continue to speak.

“I moved out of the apartment right after the wedding. I saw a therapist to help me sort out my issues, figure out who I was…what I wanted.”

I’m afraid of what you’re going to say next, afraid that what you want isn’t me.

“Jasper,” you say softly as you reach across the table and take my hand in yours.

“I want you. I want us. We can take things slow and see where they go…but I want a future with you…that is if you want that too.”

Now you’re the one looking nervous.

There’s so much I want to say, and I know we still have things to talk about, but for now I think the answer I give is enough.

“I’d like that very much.”


	20. Chapter 20

**JPOV**

We’ve been dating for a few months now.

We’ve had our struggles, but we’ve made it through.

It was definitely an adjustment period.

Our arguments always ended up being about you being open about who we were, who you are.

I understand that you needed time, and now we’re doing okay.

You don’t tense up over PDA anymore.

You freely take my hand or give me a kiss on the cheek when we’re out in public.

You don’t shy away from saying I love you to me in front of other people.

I’m so proud of you baby.

I’ve always loved you, but I love you even more now that I’ve seen you come into your own.


	21. Chapter 21

**EmPOV**

I’ve never been happier than I am when I’m with you.

I know I made it hard on us at first, being afraid to be open about myself and who I love.

But you’re right…as long as I’m happy and the people who are important to me support me, then nothing else matters.

You told me the night of my wedding that you deserved better.

You were right.

Which is why I told my family today that I’m gay, that I love you, and that you love me.

Everyone knew that Bella and I split because she caught me cheating on our wedding day.

They just didn’t know who it was with…Bella was gracious enough to keep that part quiet saying that it wasn’t her place to out me.

Mom and Dad were a little shocked, but just want me to be happy, which I am.

Especially when I have you here with me, because I have everything I could need when I’m with you.


	22. Chapter 22

**JPOV**

Today’s our one year anniversary.

I’m nervous.

We’ve come so far together, and now I want us to take the next step.

We walk into my apartment, and everything is set up and ready.

A candlelit dinner.

Your favorite band playing in the background.

After we finish eating, I ask you to join me in the living room.

My palms are sweaty, and I’m afraid of the rejection, but I take a breath to steady myself.

I grab the small box off the mantle and give it to you.

You open it up, finding the keychain and key to my apartment inside.

Looking up at me, you seem a little unsure of the gift, probably since you’ve had a key to my place for years.

“Move in with me?” I ask.

Your lips press to mine as you pull me into an embrace.

“I take it that’s a yes?”

You nod your head.

“Of course it’s a yes, now how about we go spend some time in _our_ bed?” 


	23. Chapter 23

**EmPOV**

I never thought I’d be doing this again.

And it’s even harder since you’re not with me.

“How about this one?” the jeweler asks as he shows me another ring.

“”It’s perfect,” I reply.

And it is…it’s exactly what I’ve been looking for.

We’ve been living together for almost a year, six months of which have been in our new home.

I guess I should have known that two men with enough furniture to decorate two apartments would be a bit difficult.

I love our house.

I love my life with you.

I’m thankful that we live in a state that recognizes gay marriage, because I want you as my husband.

I pay for the ring, and walk out of the store holding it in a vice grip.

I wanted to do hearts and flowers and romance, but the truth of the matter is, I just want to know I can call you mine forever.

And so I head back to work as my lunch break ends and head straight into your office.

It’s as if fate has smiled on me…your door is open and your back is to me.

I sneak inside, and wait, kneeling on one knee.

Finally you turn around.

“Jasper, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?”


	24. Chapter 24

**JPOV**

You look so handsome today.

I never thought I could be this happy…

I never thought I would get the chance to have a wedding.

It was simple and low key…just close family and friends.

And now, we’re here dancing to our song at our reception.

No more bathroom debacles, no more broken vows, no more ultimatums…

Just you and me and our loved ones.

We have our whole lives together, starting with a honeymoon.

Maybe children in the future…we’ve started to talk about it.

Whatever the future holds though, I know I’ll have you by my side, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
